


访客

by Lynx219



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: 我们是谁，谁会如此幸运地像这样分享我们的故事？并将之流传百年后世？（阿泰尔，艾吉奥，爱德华，海尔森，谢伊，康纳，艾芙琳，戴斯蒙：拥有奇特联系的八个人，跨越时间与空间的界限，可以见面、交谈，偶尔试图谋杀彼此。灵感来自《Sense 8》）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515243) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



阿泰尔停下脚步观看新手训练。他自己也再一次成为了新手，他在考虑要不要加入他们——这令他感到屈辱，但通过基础练习他可以让阿尔慕林知道自己认真对待降级的处置——这时他注意到有人在看着他，一个年轻人，一个陌生人。他穿着某种连着兜帽的外衣，但不是刺客的式样。

“你是谁？”阿泰尔问。

陌生人吓了一跳，低头看着自己，好像对能看到自己的身体感到惊讶。“呃，”他顿了一下说，“你在和我说话？”

“我认识其他人。”阿泰尔说，“告诉我你是谁。”

“戴斯……呃，戴斯蒙……等等，不对，这不可能发生。”这个人——戴斯蒙——说，“你并不是真的在 **这里** ，我只是在体验你的记忆，而你绝对不可能记得和我说过话。”

阿泰尔曾经遇到过技巧非常高超的刺客，他们会像水一样从别人的记忆中溜走。他自己，就像某些兄弟乐于提醒他的那样，太过高傲，不可能如此隐形。然而，历史可能会记得他这个主意并不怎么令他感到困扰。

戴斯蒙的话很难解读，但似乎他认为自己是那些隐形者之一。戴斯蒙离隐形还差得远，事实上，他那奇怪的口音和奇怪的衣服，让他比倒立着走路的人都更醒目。

这就是为什么……

“别人都没有看你。”阿泰尔说。他们周围的刺客目光都落在阿泰尔身上，这点他已经习惯了，但是没有人哪怕是瞟一眼他面前奇怪的入侵者。“为什么？你在这里很有名吗？”

“不，这就是我说的，这不是真的，这场对话从未发生过。”

“别说胡话。”阿泰尔提出忠告，“我可不是因为耐心出名的。”

“我不认为他们能看见我。”戴斯蒙说，“或是听见我。你也不应该可以，我觉得我可能是在做梦。”

这个人有毛病，阿泰尔得出结论。又或者是装病潜入马西亚夫。

“我得到命令要去大马士革。”阿泰尔说着抓住戴斯蒙的手肘，坚定地把他引向大门。“我会护送你到那里，如果你没有烦得我把你扔下马的话。你可以在那里找到比马西亚夫多得多的好医生。”

戴斯蒙一开始畏缩了一下，好像觉得阿泰尔会捅他，但现在他乖乖跟着，瞪着阿泰尔的手。

“你可以碰我？”戴斯蒙问。“你能 **碰到** 我？我可以感觉得到！这见鬼的——”

然后戴斯蒙消失了。

之后，在阿泰尔向着大马士革骑行的路上，一个不认识的女人出现在他的马背上。再之后，当他站在耶路撒冷的一处屋顶上时，他发现自己和一个叫艾吉奥的男人身处同一个房间，对方跪下来亲吻他的双手。更久，更久以后，当他被一个醉鬼撞下阿卡的码头，那时他会认识一个叫爱德华的男人，他占据了他的身体，就一小会儿，让他游向安全的地方。

现在，阿泰尔站在那里，抬着手，注视着虚空。

他怎么能确定阿尔慕林没有真的捅死他？

XxxxX

谢伊是个有前途的新成员，艾吉奥之前“拜访”过他几次，他期待着再次见到他，希望能看见他作为刺客行动。

他们下一次见面的情形可能两个人都没有料到。

“谢伊？”艾吉奥问。

谢伊在颤抖。

“我刚刚逃离了里斯本。”他低语。

肯定不只是这样。“我自己也时常被追得只能离开城市。”

谢伊抬头看着他。“我毁了它，我毁了里斯本。”

什么？

“谢伊，一个人没法毁灭一个城市。”

“是伊甸碎片。阿基里斯派我来拿走的。”

一个伊甸碎片？艾吉奥见识过苹果的力量。但是一整个城市？

“阿基里斯知道。”谢伊喃喃，“他一定知道。”

“阿基里斯是你的导师，是吗？”艾吉奥问，“他怎么会知道？”

“海地发生了一样的事情，四年以前。”

“你确定他知道这次也会发生一样的事情？”

“他一定知道会有这样的风险。”谢伊说，“这就意味着他重视神器更甚于所有那些无辜的生命。”

艾吉奥看着谢伊，他在训练中显露出那么好的天赋，在第一次遇见艾吉奥的时候都没法隐藏起他见到传奇人物的敬畏，现在看起来却对他自己，对袍子和手腕上的袖剑感到作呕。

“我知道你依然相信我们的信条。”艾吉奥说，“如果你觉得你的兄弟会已经腐败了，抗争并重塑它。不要抛弃你受到的召唤，你是一个刺客。”

“我是一个杀人犯。”谢伊说，“我本以为这两者是不一样的。”

XxxxX

“哦。”爱德华说，“是你。”

艾吉奥是他的第一位访客，他在爱德华杀死那个刺客沃波尔的时候就出现了，并且非常不赞成他的行为。现在，在他朋友们的鬼魂包围下，站在他人生的废墟中，爱德华真的没心情听那些。

“你还穿着我们的制服。”艾吉奥说。

“这让我想起一个朋友。”爱德华说，“似乎我剩下的也就只有纪念品了。”

艾吉奥仔细打量着他。“你并不孤独，爱德华。”

“怎么，因为我还有你？”爱德华苦涩地大笑。

“你有我们所有人。”艾吉奥张开双手，“还有一整个兄弟会在等待着你，只要你愿意加入。”

的确，爱德华还有他种类繁杂的访客们，但是他和其中的一半人处得并不怎么好。他们中大多数不赞成他的海盗生涯，而不会对此多加评论的一个是个奇怪、神秘的帽子男，对方非常有礼貌，但是拒绝告诉爱德华他的名字或是相关的任何事。这样子很难交朋友。爱德华和谢伊可以轻松地聊天，但他怀疑过几次，谢伊和艾吉奥的忠诚并不在同一边。

倒不是说他特别在意艾吉奥的想法，但那代表着谢伊的忠诚和基德也不在一边，而他在意基德。

“事情是这样。”爱德华说，“你想要我自己相信你们的信条？我不知道我现在能不能做到。但是那对我的一个朋友来说很重要。”

“人们因为各种原因追随信条。”艾吉奥说，“那不算最糟糕的理由。”

“或许有可能。”爱德华捡起海滩上的一根树枝，开始在沙子上画画。“我已经用完了自己的梦想，追逐一阵别人的也不错。”

XxxxX

最终，你会辨认出那种通常代表着有人来访的刺痛感。海尔森环视四周，希望看见除了他父亲以外的任何人。他的父亲不像他头脑中的其他人，不太会发表冗长的道德说教，但他的存在总是会让海尔森奇怪地产生类似羞愧的感觉。那不是海尔森常有的感情，也不是他想要熟悉的。

周围似乎没有人。奴隶们在种植园中劳作，夜色沉寂。这之前也发生过几次，幻影访问，他猜。

他大步离开，想去港口，突然之间一个奴隶把他顶在了谷仓门上，袖剑抵着他的脖子。他将将能及时抓住她的手腕。

不是奴隶，他明白过来。明白得太迟了，一个刺客，而且不仅仅是个刺客……

“你是那些访客之一。”他说，尽力让袖剑处于威胁范围之外。“是吗？”

“我割开你的喉咙之后会有足够的时间问问题的。”她说。

海尔森突然有些好奇，在别人看来这会是什么样子，是他挣扎着要用自己的袖剑捅自己吗？

一种没有尊严的死法。他不会这么死的。

他用突然的动作甩开她，然后降低重心，弹出双手的袖剑。他并不确定是否真的有可能伤害一名访客，尤其是当你是被拜访的那一个时——她的身体并不真的在这里，不是吗？——现在看来是个明确答案的完美机会。

但她几乎立即消失了。计划着之后再继续尝试，他猜。

企图谋杀访客同伴也是他所熟知的诱惑，当然：他发现自己与艾吉奥·奥迪托雷和阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德保持相当的距离，看在上天的份上，但那是因为他们是异常著名的历史人物，他们的生平和死亡都有详尽的记载。刺客与圣殿骑士是如此纠缠不清，在正确的时机到来之前杀死一名重要的刺客领袖将会彻底改变历史，无法预知的后果同样会影响到圣殿骑士。

其他的访客们……好吧，他不会杀死他的父亲，他可能会杀死他的儿子——还需要继续观察，但他倾向于不那么做，他依然可以在康纳的身上看见齐欧。戴斯蒙似乎认为他正在拯救世界，最好收集更多情报，完全确定他是错误的之后再处理掉他。谢伊是盟友。

看起来他们之中还有别人，这个年轻女人。

海尔森发现自己在微笑。已经有很长一段时间没有遇到过真正有趣的对手了。

XxxxX

阿泰尔比谢伊之前见到的时候年长，说话也不那么冲了。现在，谢伊理解了一点，为什么刺客们谈到他的时候都毕恭毕敬。但那不会改变任何事，他的道路已经决定了。

“我理解你的疑虑。”

“那不是疑虑。”谢伊说，“我终于明白了我在做什么。”

“我的导师企图背叛人类，而我也参与其中。和你一样，我感到我的信条将我引向邪恶的行动。”

“你之后做了什么？”谢伊问。

“我尝试将事情扳回正轨。”阿泰尔说，“我能看出你也在做同样的事，但我们对于怎样才是正确的做法有不同的看法。兄弟会本身并不是邪恶的。”

“或许在你的时代不是。”

“它总是需要引导，你可以从内部改变它。”

 **“没想到吧！”** 他们头顶传来大喊，谢伊几乎是不假思索地做出反应：扭身，让袖剑迎接空中下落的跟踪者的喉咙。

“艾吉奥想对我说一样的话。”他说着，用脚拨弄那个女人的尸体。“说实话，我不觉得他们还想要我回去。”

阿泰尔皱着眉头看着地上的女人。“在我的时代，”他说，“在刺杀之前大喊‘没想到吧’是绝对不受鼓励的行为。”

“在你的时代，可能成为刺客是一种骄傲。时代变了。”

阿泰尔安静了一会儿，然后抬头看着谢伊。“你担心你将不得不杀死曾经的兄弟。”

谢伊犹豫了，他想到了霍普，想到了利亚姆。

“是的。”他承认。

“聆听他们的话。”阿泰尔说。

“如果我必须那么做的话，我会的。”谢伊说。“语言不会阻止我，你没有看见里斯本。我们谈论的那种力量，世界上所有的善意在它面前都不值一提。”

“我不是让你别杀他们。”阿泰尔说，“我是让你去听。当你夺走一个人的生命，你理应抱着他，看着他的双眼直到他死去。你并不需要相信他最后的话语，但听完它们是你的责任。”

XxxxX

康纳一生的大部分时间都被他父亲的幽灵所困扰。他在幻境中见到的刺客标志唤醒了体内的什么东西，他猜。他依然可以听见，当他去寻求阿基里斯的训练时，海尔森在他耳边的嘶声低语：“ **康纳，我严厉禁止你这么做。我是你的父亲。你听懂了吗？** ”

当时“康纳”这个名字对他来说毫无意义，当然。在康纳看来那是他们第一次见面，但显然对海尔森来说不是。

不知为何，当他站在他父亲的尸体边，他觉得这就是终结了。其他人会依旧来访，但他的父亲不会再出现在他的生活里。

当然，传统上这才是 **开始** 闹鬼的时候。他遇见过死在好几个世纪以前的人，他真的以为死亡会放过他吗？

他在家园看见了海尔森，他先想到“黑发，更年轻，来拜访，并不真的在这里”，然后才想起海尔森，在他的这个时间里，已经死了。他永远也不会真的出现在这里。那是个奇怪的感觉，悔恨和解脱交织在一起。他依然会因为想起他的袖剑在他父亲喉咙里的感觉而无法入睡，但他也不能假装看见那个熟悉的姿态后，他没有为家园中居民的安全而恐惧。

“别傻瞪眼，康纳。”海尔森说，“你把你的头发怎么了？你觉得这样在纽约的大街上走会不引人注意？我希望你一直把兜帽戴起来。”

康纳移开了视线。

“我杀了你。”他安静地说。

一个停顿。

“好吧。”海尔森说，“我不能说我不知道你是个不知感恩的孩子。”

“我现在告诉你了。”康纳转身看向他的父亲。“所以你肯定早就知道，为什么你没有早点杀了我？”

海尔森打量着他。

“我不知道我在未来为什么，或者为什么没做出某个决定，康纳。”他终于开口时说，“但是，如果我必须要猜一猜的话，我假设可能是因为某些多愁善感的部分觉得你或许在某一天还能得到拯救。很高兴能够提前得知我的信仰会得到如此丰厚的回报。”

“那是个错误。”康纳说。

“一个意外？我觉得难以置信。”

“不是意外。”康纳说，“但是一个错误。”

“真令人愉悦。”海尔森说，“如果你可以不嫌麻烦回去不杀我的话，你的话会显得更有意义。”

XxxxX

艾芙琳不用转过头就知道爱德华出现在那里，靠在她身边的栅栏上看着那些工人。

“一直不怎么欣赏奴隶制。”他说。

“只喜欢谋杀和掠夺，是吗？”她问。

“你是个刺客！”他抗议道，“你们这些刺客为什么总是对杀人那么见鬼的紧绷绷？”

她努力不要露出微笑。“你必须要在一条人命或者它可以换到的东西之间权衡，我猜。用一船人换满仓的朗姆酒？”

“好朗姆酒的价值远超我获取它们时消耗的人命，我必须告诉你这点。”爱德华说，“如果货物是奴隶呢？”

“用生命换取自由的生命。”她说，“公平的交易。”

爱德华大笑起来。“你应该和我的大副谈谈，我觉得你们会处得来。”

“你的大副看不见，也听不见我。”

“好吧，没错，但是除此以外你们肯定会相处得非常融洽的。你今天会让我见识见识你使用袖剑的样子吗？”

“碰巧，”她说，“我不认为‘炫耀’是个进行杀戮的好理由。”

“可惜，”他说，“你改了主意的话一定要告诉我。”

XxxxX

“是什么在困扰着你？”

戴斯蒙注视着那个球体。

“很多事。”他说完停了一下。“肖恩和瑞贝卡，我猜。他们都没有说再见。”

“告别是艰难的。”康纳说，“他们依然在乎你。”

戴斯蒙对他露出一个半成型的微笑。“谢了。”

他把手举到了球体上方，又犹豫起来。

“这并不真的是个选择。”他说，“我是说，我或者整个世界？只是……”他不自在地动了一下。他所有的感官都如此敏锐，牛仔裤粗糙的斜纹布，皮肤上静止的空气，现在他知道他就要失去这一切了。“我不想孤独地死去。”

“你并不孤独。”康纳说。

“你不是真的。”戴斯蒙说，“无意冒犯，但你只是出血效应的产物，不是吗？”

他伸手触碰康纳的肩膀，想要检查他是否有坚实的触感，虽然他早就知道了答案，这些幻影一直都像真的一样。他反应过来的时候已经太迟了，他看见康纳的表情才想起他有多么厌恶被人碰触。

“抱歉。”戴斯蒙说着收回了手，他比之前更感孤独。

这时有人拍上他的后背，差点把他吓出心脏病。要真犯病就蠢到家了不是吗？就在准备为了全世界牺牲自己的那一刻死掉。

“看起来你需要陪伴。”爱德华对着他的耳朵咕哝。“至少是比这边这个更快活一点儿的同伴。”

康纳警惕地后退一步。

在之前的某次拜访中，戴斯蒙发现了爱德华姓肯威。他后来让肖恩帮忙查看他们是否了解一个名叫爱德华·肯威的海盗，假装只是随便问问。结果发现他是海尔森·肯威的父亲，康纳的祖父。

他们知道彼此是祖孙关系吗？他应该告诉他们吗？

见老天的鬼，他们是他的幻觉。

“你总是那样看着我。”爱德华对康纳说，“你会很高兴听到我已经放弃了海盗行径，稳定下来，加入了你们大多数人一直在烦我的‘更高的事业’。”

康纳点点头。“我很高兴听见你这么说，”他说，“但是我的父亲会不高兴的。他经常问我有没有见到你。我想他希望你会加入他自己的事业。”

“你的父亲？”爱德华问，“你父亲和我有什么关系？”

“海尔森·肯威，”康纳说，“你会遇到他的，他也是名访客。”

爱德华瞪着他。

“海尔森·肯威是个宝宝，小得都不会走路。”他说，“我没遇见过任何叫——”

他僵住了，眼中的神色开始变化。

“不同的人。”他喃喃道，“当然。但他为什么要隐藏他的身份？”他的注意力再次集中到康纳身上。“你说的‘他自己的事业’是什么意思？”

好了，该去摸那个球了。戴斯蒙会死，但至少他可以远离世界上最尴尬的家庭聚会。

一只手抓住了他的手腕。

“我知道你要做什么。”艾吉奥说，“没见你最后一面前我不会让你走的，看来我也不是唯一这么想的人。”他示意四周。

康纳还在，当然，还有爱德华，但是艾芙琳也出现了，还有阿泰尔，还有看起来不太自在的谢伊。甚至海尔森也出现了，虽然他在看了康纳和爱德华讲话的样子一眼以后就决定躲进阴影里。

“圣殿骑士们可能并不是来这里说再见的。”戴斯蒙说着，警惕地看着他们。

“圣殿骑士们想要把世界塑造成他们想要的样子。”艾吉奥说，“他们不希望世界终结。而且如果他们攻击的话，这里有五名刺客可以保护你。”

保护他，为了让他去死，戴斯蒙想。

“这样就更难了，你们都在这里。”戴斯蒙说，“明白我要把这一切都抛下。”

“我们都在几个世纪之前就死了。”艾吉奥耸了耸肩说，“某种意义上来说，或许你是来加入我们。”

戴斯蒙不知道他是否真的可以从中得到安慰，但他不再感到自己是孤身死去。阿泰尔、艾吉奥、康纳，甚至还有海尔森：他是如此亲密地了解过这些人，通过阿尼姆斯，通过拜访。还有其他人，那些他没法用出血效应解释的访客，他从未在阿尼姆斯中遇见过的人：爱德华、艾芙琳、谢伊。

他对上阿泰尔的双眼，他们的第一次见面感觉是在很久很久以前。

无论他们是否真实，他们都在这里。这代表着一些东西，不是吗？


	2. 第二章

他原本在屋顶上。他原本在一个屋顶上，考虑如何攻击。他现在在哪儿？

尽管阿泰尔近来见到过几次奇怪消失的人，但他并没有想过他自己也会消失。不过看起来这就是现在正发生的事。他突然站在一个之前从来没有见过的巨大圆形房间里，一个不认识的男人正盯着他看，他理当这样。

“ 阿泰尔？”

什么？

“康纳告诉我说你是我们中的一个。”那个男人柔声说。他穿着类似于刺客装备的服装，虽然和马西亚夫穿的式样不一样，而且听他的口音也不是从圣地来的。“我必须承认我之前不相信他。”

“你怎么知道我的？”阿泰尔命令道。“告诉我我身上发生了什么。”

那个男人立即跪了下来，把阿泰尔的双手握在自己手中，亲吻了一只，然后是另一只。阿泰尔目瞪口呆。

“我为你的到来而感到荣幸。”那个男人说着，低下了头。“这荣耀难以估量。我是佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，我正在努力维护你所完成的工作。”

“嘲笑我是不明智的。”阿泰尔紧绷地说。

艾吉奥再次抬起头，对上他的双眼。“我只嘲笑敌人和朋友。”他说，“而你在这两者之上。我发誓我没有嘲笑你。”

“你是什么意思？我对你意味着什么？”

“看你身后。”艾吉奥说。

阿泰尔没有蠢到会转身。他绕着艾吉奥走了半圈，这样可以一直注意着他，然后看向对面的墙。那是……

那是……

那不可能是……

“那是个雕像？”阿泰尔问。看起来他完全身处耶路撒冷以外，但这还是太奇怪了。“ **我的** 雕像？这是什么地方？这太荒谬了。”

艾吉奥露出一个细小的微笑，但很快抑制住了。

阿泰尔还是看见了，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你现在在嘲笑我。”

“可能有一点。”艾吉奥承认。“但是作为一个朋友，我希望。”

XxxxX

戴斯蒙发现自己在一艘船的甲板上。

康纳，他想。或者是海尔森，那会让人不太自在——他总是觉得海尔森看他的眼神中带着估量，像在决定要不要用袖剑捅穿他的喉咙。也可能是艾吉奥，但是他在海上的时间没有另两个人那么长。

他打量四周，不是天鹰号。

他抬头想找一面旗帜。

那是货真价实的骷髅和交叉骨。或者……真的是交叉骨吗？太高了不好说，但绝对是一面上面有骷髅头的黑旗。

海盗真的会挂那样的旗子吗？他一直觉得只有电影才那么拍。

好吧。所以他的某个祖先被海盗俘虏了，或者是加入了某些海盗？可能是海尔森，虽然他无法想象海尔森会满足于任何低于船长的地位。

他看向舵手位。

船长穿着刺客的袍子。

可能不是海尔森。

戴斯蒙小心地向船舵走去。那个刺客没戴兜帽，明显是个陌生人，不是任何戴斯蒙在阿尼姆斯里见过的人，那么他就不是戴斯蒙这次拜访的人。他的某个祖先肯定在船上别的地方。

然后船长抬头看向戴斯蒙的方向。戴斯蒙回头打量他是在看什么。

他身后没有任何有趣的东西，他回头看向船舵。

船长笔直地看向他。船长对上了他的双眼。

这个陌生人可以 **看见** 他。

“你是那些新来的人之一，是吗？”船长问，“我不认识你的脸。”

一个海盗，戴斯蒙提醒自己。一个海盗刺客（这有可能吗？一个海盗可以不伤害无辜？），但依然是个海盗。最好还是让他保持在好的那边。

还挺奇怪的，被训练成一个杀人专家居然会让人变得 **不** 那么吓人。

“是的。”戴斯蒙说，“呃，长官。”

“试试叫‘船长’。”船长被逗乐了，“或者你可以叫我爱德华，在这里我们都是兄弟。”他示意身边的男人。“这位是阿德瓦勒。”

“嗨。”戴斯蒙举起手说。

阿德瓦勒皱眉看向戴斯蒙的方向。并没有真的 **看着** 戴斯蒙，而是他右边一点的什么地方。

“船长。”阿德瓦勒说，“对着不在这里的人说话可不会让你的手下对你产生信心。”

爱德华挑起眉毛，转回戴斯蒙的方向。“哦，所以你是 **他们** 中的一个？”他大笑起来。“你觉得你作为隐形的船员能冒充多久？”

戴斯蒙想过有可能船上的所有人都能看见他，如果这个陌生人可以的话。但是不，现在他就是到这里来拜访爱德华的。

这怎么可能？他不认识爱德华，他从未在阿尼姆斯里见过这个人。他的出血效应已经严重到他的脑袋会在幻觉里编造出全新的人了？又或者爱德华是他基因记忆中的另一个人，只是他提早接触到了？

“你来掌舵，阿德。”爱德华说，“我要和我们的客人谈谈。”

“ **船长** 。”阿德瓦勒显然感到了恼火，但他还是接过了舵柄。

爱德华把一只手放在了戴斯蒙的背上，引着他走下通往主甲板的台阶。戴斯蒙还是不能习惯他的祖先碰触他的感觉有多么 **真实** （或许他应该像其他人那样把他们称为“访客”，如果他并不确定这个人和他是否有血缘关系的话）。又走下一些台阶，进入一个装备豪华的舱房。

在一个非常、非常诡异的时刻，环视着他估计应该是爱德华的私人房间的舱室，对方一只手放在他的腰上，另一只手松松地握着他的手腕，戴斯蒙觉得他可能是要被睡了。

“你叫什么名字，小子？”爱德华说着，放开了他。

“呃。”戴斯蒙略微摇了下头，想要清醒一点。“戴斯蒙。”

“戴斯蒙。”爱德华坐到一张铺着地图的小圆桌上，“我不会要求你别来拜访，我知道你无法控制，就像我也无法保证同样的事情。如果你不尝试干扰我的工作，我相信我们可以和睦相处。”

“你是个海盗。”戴斯蒙说。

“而你显然是位观察大师。”爱德华微笑着说。“这个计划可行吗？”

戴斯蒙考虑着，他想要阻止爱德华吗？这有任何意义吗？他又不能改变过去，不是吗？

“我想可以。”他说。

爱德华的微笑扩大了。“欢迎登船。”

XxxxX

“你把头发绑起来以后我差点都认不出来了。”海尔森评论道，“你看起来好多了，不那么邋遢。一个整洁的外表有助于保持整洁的头脑。”

“我需要你的帮助。”谢伊说。

海尔森挑起眉毛。“哦？”

“我离开了刺客。”谢伊说，“发生了一些事，而且……那些已经不重要了，重点是我离开了。现在我可以看懂他们在做什么。”他做了一次深呼吸。“我在和……和圣殿骑士合作。我们谈论过让我加入，但在相信过被告知的那一切之后……我不知道，这是个艰难的决定。”

有趣。海尔森知道谢伊技术高超，任何圣殿骑士分部都会欢迎他的加入。

“而你来寻求我的帮助？”海尔森问，“要我说你已经做出了决定，我不觉得你在期待一个不偏不倚的答案。”

谢伊微笑起来，略带羞怯。

“刺客和圣殿骑士一直紧密纠缠在一起。”海尔森说着，手指扫过他自己的袖剑。“许多前刺客到我们的组织中来赎罪。有消息说在我的时间里，有一名刺客在协助我们的事业，我希望很快可以欢迎他成为我们的信徒。我确定在你的时间里，圣殿骑士也同样幸运地可以拥有你。”

谢伊偏过头。“谢谢你。”

拜访结束了，海尔森没怎么在意这件事，直到两周之后，他听说过的那个前刺客来参加入会仪式。海尔森站在长桌的尽头，双手背在身后，想要表现出严肃但并不冷淡的样子，然而一个熟悉的身影出现打破了他的沉着。

“谢伊？”海尔森难以置信地发问。

谢伊僵立在门口。“大团长？”

“李，你能看见这个人吗？”海尔森命令道，“吉斯特？”

“我希望如此。”吉斯特说，“我还当过他一段时间的大副。”

访客们都是什么人？阿泰尔和艾吉奥，来自数个世纪之前的过去。戴斯蒙，数个世纪后的未来。海尔森能了解到和他身处同一时代的人都是他的直系血亲，他一直都假设谢伊生活在一个不同的年代。

海尔森沿着桌子大步走向谢伊。他感到有力量迫使他去——去碰触他，碰触他，确认他是真实的。但是当然了，访客们从来都感觉像真的一样。

所以这意味着他需要碰触谢伊，然后听其他人对此的反应。这是唯一可以确定的办法。

海尔森拉过谢伊给了他一个拥抱，身后的桌边立刻轰然响起困惑的嘀咕声，他确定了。

“耶稣基督啊。”谢伊在他的耳边咕哝。“恕我直言，大团长，这太吓人了。”

XxxxX

突然从“充满爆炸的海战”转到“蹲在树上”让人很难适应，谢伊紧紧抓住他身处的树枝，企图搞清楚自己的所在。

“我在打猎。”康纳苦恼地说。

“别让我妨碍到你。”谢伊说着，想要取得平衡。“反正鹿也听不见我。”

康纳摇了摇头。“我会没法集中注意。”他下到地面上，动作轻柔，谢伊也跟了下去。

“那，”谢伊说，“家园里有什么有趣的事情吗？”

“没有圣殿骑士需要知道的事情。”

谢伊叹了口气，但这并不令他惊讶。他第一次出现在康纳的家园时，他忘记了自己的身份，想要攻击阿基里斯。如果他们在拜访时想要和周围互动，他们就会使用实际在那里的那个人的身体，也就是他想让康纳攻击他自己的导师。通过他和其他访客的谈话，他猜测康纳并不完全信任他们中的任何人，多半尤其不信任谢伊。

不过也不妨努力一下。他和康纳相处的时间通常会变成两种情况：“在充满怒意的沉默中站着不动”或者“康纳在充满怒意的沉默中飞快地将他从任何他在意的人身边引开”。谢伊对这两种都不怎么喜欢。

“你要知道，”谢伊说，“如果我们能友好地说话，这些拜访可能会结束得快得多。”

“我和你没有想说的话。”

“可以谈谈航海。”谢伊说，这在对付爱德华的时候是个不错的破冰话题。“你的船叫天鹰号，是吗？”

康纳什么都没说，冰层看起来完全没有要融化的样子。

康纳开口的时候谢伊差不多要放弃，准备在充满敌意的沉默中熬过另一次拜访了。

“你认识我的父亲。”他说，“是吗？”

谢伊惊讶地看着他。“相当了解。”他停顿了片刻后说。

“他是什么样的？”

“你知道他是什么样的。你见过他，在拜访和真实世界中，和我一样。”

康纳摇了摇头，迟疑不决地开口，目光瞟向一边。“在他……没有把你当成敌人的时候，他是什么样子的？”

谢伊皱起眉。“我从来不觉得他把你当做敌人看待。”他说，“他把你当做他的儿子。”

康纳猛地看向他，谢伊可以看见他双眼中的震惊，然后空气中突然充满了水花、大喊和炮火。

之后很长时间里谢伊都在思考这次拜访，但他从未对大团长说起过。

XxxxX

“啊，我的女士。”艾吉奥说着鞠了个躬。“为什么我们八个人中只有一名女性？生活真是残酷，然而您的可爱足以与许多美丽的女子相当。”

“大人。”艾芙琳说着，做了一个最小程度的屈膝礼。“您令我受宠若惊，但真是可惜，就在上周，我已经答应了要嫁给海尔森·肯威。”

艾吉奥大笑起来，不再和她调情，他知道她这方面没什么耐性。“你怎么样？“

“挺好的。”艾芙琳说，“杰拉尔德说他有东西要给我看。”

“杰拉尔德？”艾吉奥重复着，“杰拉尔德是谁？”

杰拉尔德原来是个和刺客合作的年轻男人，而且显然迷恋着艾芙琳。艾吉奥不能批评他的品味，但他也忍不住一直跟在他身后，在他向艾芙琳展示他的总部时模仿他每一个充满爱意的眼神。艾芙琳好不容易才忍住没有大笑出声。

“呃……一切都还好吗？”杰拉尔德终于开口问道，一脸关切和困惑。

艾芙琳很快控制住表情。“当然。谢谢你，杰拉尔德，这里很完美。你可以让我单独待一会儿吗？我想要熟悉一下这个房间。”

杰拉尔德鞠躬，然后离开了。

他一离开视线，艾芙琳就打了艾吉奥的手臂一下，但并不重。“那样很残忍。”她低语道。

艾吉奥无辜地举起双手。“我只是担心他可能会影响到你和大团长的婚约，我以后要如何自处，知道自己无所事事地看着一个如此亲密的朋友被他水性杨花的未婚妻背叛？”

“你是个邪恶的人。”她说，“我要去和杰拉尔德说话，表现得好一点。”

他们发现杰拉尔德在测试某种看起来像把阳伞的有趣武器。“优雅而致命。”他说，“就像这位女士。”

艾吉奥忍不住弯下腰大笑起来，这笑显然具有传染性，因为艾芙琳的沉着也崩裂了。杰拉尔德变成引人注目的红色，结巴着吐出一句道歉离开了房间，差点被自己绊倒。

“杰拉尔德！杰拉尔德，等等！”艾芙琳在他身后大喊，依然笑个不停。她只停顿了一下，用她的袖剑和尖锐的眼神轻触艾吉奥的脖子，然后开始追逐。

XxxxX

他打扰了阿泰尔的某个私密时刻。

阿泰尔跪在一具尸体旁，康纳认出了那是他的导师，阿尔慕林。康纳想要安静地走开，等待回到他自己的时间中。阿泰尔脾气暴躁又顽固，虽然很多人说康纳自己也一样。他们最和睦的时候也争执不休，阿泰尔现在不会想看到他的。

阿泰尔抬起头对上他的双眼，有一刻他们只是瞪着彼此。

“坐下陪我。”阿泰尔说。

康纳犹豫了，然后在他身边坐下，陪伴着他导师的驱壳。

阿泰尔再次看向阿尔慕林，在他开口时也没有移开视线。“你和你父亲的关系很糟糕。”

想到他依然会让他的喉咙收紧。“我杀死了我的父亲。是的，很糟糕。”

“你杀了他？”阿泰尔尖锐地看向他。

“在我们上次见面之后。”康纳说。或者至少是在他上次见过阿泰尔之后，但他不能确定他未来会不会再遇见更年轻的阿泰尔。“是的。”

阿泰尔用两根手指描摹着阿尔慕林手上依然爆出的血管。

“我感到我今天杀死了我的父亲。”他说。

他是那个杀死他的人？康纳感到惊讶，但他没有问为什么。

“我向来都不擅长提供安慰的言语。”康纳说。

“你什么都不用提供。”阿泰尔说，“陪我坐在这里并理解。”

所以康纳这么做了，在他可以留下的时间里。

XxxxX

她在一个狭窄的小房间里，里面装满了人，而且在快速移动。“这是什么地方？”艾芙琳问，半是笑着抓住一根杆子保持平衡。“我们是在船上吗？”她看向窗外，太黑了没法确定，但他们似乎是在 **室内** 。

戴斯蒙吓了一跳，回头看她。他戴起了兜帽，他平时都不戴的。过了一会儿他凑近她，她知道这是为了让他们周围的人听不见他说话。

“我们在地铁上。”他悄声说，“在巴西。”

一个非常微弱的声音从……某个地方传来，艾芙琳可以听出来是肖恩。她不知道是什么地方，听起来像是 **戴斯蒙** 身上，她怀疑她能听见只是因为他靠得太近。 _“是的，戴斯蒙，我们都知道。你到底在和谁说话？”_

戴斯蒙瑟缩了一下，拨弄着耳朵附近的什么东西。

“我们这站下。”过了一会儿以后他说，对她露出微笑。“我猜你终于可以见识一下别的地方了，哈？”

艾芙琳之前拜访过戴斯蒙，在先行者神庙里。那很壮观，当然，但是有点阴森，而且没多大地方。再说了，一个古老文明的遗迹严格来说不能算是 **未来** ，而她对未来感到好奇。他答应过向她展示更多他的时代，但是其他人总是阻止他离开。

“哪怕这地方只是个地铁站。”他说，“然后是一辆巴士。抱歉，我们正在回去的路上，你这时候出现没法看到太有趣的东西。”然后他咧嘴笑了起来。“实际上，如果你能坚持到下车，你或许会喜欢之后发生的事情。”

艾芙琳不知道戴斯蒙为什么要道歉，因为巴士实际上 **令人着迷** 。比马车快了那么多，而且看上去没有东西在拉它。一路上她都看着窗外，看着经过的风景，样式奇怪的建筑，还有那些只能运送两到四个人的比较小的巴士（‘轿车’，戴斯蒙某个时候纠正了她）。

“它们是如何运作的？”她问戴斯蒙。“那些轿车。”

戴斯蒙大笑起来。“老天啊，别问我这种事。可能是魔法，据我所知。我希望我也可以对交通工具感到这么激动。”

他们终于下了巴士的时候艾芙琳感到有些小失望。分心思考这些令人愉悦，而不是她生活中的那些忧虑：与阿加特的紧张关系，她父亲的健康状况，不断需要行动、欺骗、扮演各种角色，直到她再也不知道她使用的哪张面孔属于自己。

“现在做什么？”她问。

“现在？”戴斯蒙说。“我们飞。”

XxxxX

爱德华蹲在矮树丛里，一点点靠近他的刺杀目标，然后发现自己身处一间酒馆。尴尬的拜访时机。

他看向四周，希望这次不是戴斯蒙。他上一次拜访的就是戴斯蒙——更早一点的戴斯蒙，当然——想要在他面前掩藏好他在一个月前看着他死去，那感觉奇怪而且悲伤。

他的希望浪费了。这个人更糟。

是那个戴着三角帽的男人，是海尔森，他的儿子。

他已经习惯于海尔森在他们目光接触时面无表情，但这一次爱德华看到了某些像是恐惧的东西。他一定知道爱德华知道了。

在康纳告诉他之后这就一直困扰着爱德华。他的儿子怎么会成为一名圣殿骑士？

在漫长的数秒中他们都没有动，最终海尔森微妙地示意一个隐蔽的房间入口，远离酒和棋盘，然后转身走了进去。犹豫片刻后，爱德华跟了上去。

海尔森僵硬地站在房间正中，没有坐下，双手扣在背后。爱德华看着他，想知道他怎么就从来没在他脸上看出他母亲的样貌来。

“你为什么不告诉我？”爱德华问。

“很多理由。”海尔森说，“有一些我想你能猜到。我们不同的观念可能会引发冲突，而我无意与你冲突。而且……”他犹豫了。

“告诉我。”爱德华说，“无论你要说什么，我需要亲耳听见。”

“我害怕那可能……改变你对待我的方式，在我还是孩子的时候。”海尔森说。“知道我将会成为什么样的人。虽然我知道过去的已经过去，你对我从来都只有关爱。”

那令爱德华惊讶。他爱他的儿子，他不认为在他的未来中有任何事会改变这一点，但他猜测……“你没觉得不开心？”

海尔森看了他一会儿，一言不发。

“所有的人生中都有不愉快。”他最终说道，“但我爱你，并知道我拥有同样的爱。”他露出一个奇怪的，充满悔恨的微笑。“你显然不是我们家族中最差劲的父亲。”

爱德华长长地吐出一口气。

“我以为你一定恨我。”他说，“我以为你加入另一边是因为你想离我越远越好。”

“我成为圣殿骑士是因为我相信圣殿骑士的做法。”海尔森说，“刺客是我的敌人，但我从未憎恨你，我发誓。”

“很好。”爱德华说，他吞咽了一下，嗓子紧绷。“那很好。”


	3. 第三章

“他们有我需要的情报。”阿泰尔咆哮，“他们想要谈论它，我知道。但是他们看见我就不说话了，为什么？他们从来不在意那些学者，我看起来是一样的。”

“那些人就是学者？”艾芙琳指向路过的一群人。她观察了他们一会儿。“嗯……再让我看下你怎么模仿的？”

阿泰尔摆出学者的姿势，觉得自己荒谬可笑。

“这和你看待自己的方式有关。”艾芙琳说，“仅仅握起双手，低下头还不够，你的紧张和骄傲依然显露了出来。”她用双眼描绘他肩部的线条。“让我试试？”

阿泰尔犹豫了，他不喜欢放弃控制权。但这些人站在空旷处，周围没有可以躲藏的地方，而他在附近他们就拒绝交谈。他必须知道今晚他的目标会在哪里。

“做你必须做的。”他闭上双眼说。

当他再次睁开眼睛，他正从外部看着自己的身体，但他只能通过那些武器来认出自己。艾芙琳自持的样子，她移动的方式，那完全不是阿泰尔，她将他变成了一名学者。而她走过目标喋喋不休的仆人身边时，他们看都没有看上一眼。

在马西亚夫没有女性刺客，阿泰尔看着她想。

后来，当他必须肩负起马西亚夫，他会回想起这个时刻，他会做出改变。

XxxxX

“兄弟会发展得怎么样？”海尔森问着，手指扫过艾吉奥的文件。

“这情报是属于兄弟的，我想。”艾吉奥说，“你是吗？”

海尔森狡猾地看了他一眼。艾吉奥可以看见他在算计，想要判断说谎有没有好处。

“你之前把我当兄弟对待。”海尔森终于开口。

“我本来以为你是。”艾吉奥说，“但是康纳警告了我，大团长大人。”

海尔森露出冷酷的微笑。“康纳需要管好他的舌头，他还告诉了你什么？”

一个有趣的问题。“还有什么值得说的？”

海尔森有一会儿没有说话。“现在你想怎么做？”他最终开口问道。

“现在？”艾吉奥问，“我想我会用其他方式查明你还有什么事情瞒着我。”

“如果能够娱乐到你，请尽情刺探我的事情。”海尔森说，“只是在我看来我们的拜访是更紧要的问题。我们是否可以同意，你的时间属于你，而我的时间属于我，我们彼此都没有必要加以干涉？”

停战协议？没有海尔森可能会企图控制他的风险，的确能让艾吉奥更加放松，这是事实。

“或许。”艾吉奥说，“但如果你想要伤害其他的访客，我会插手的。”

海尔森的嘴角抽动了一下。“我会像对待我自己的孩子一样对待他们每一个，我向你保证。”

XxxxX

无论是声音、海浪还是甲板在他脚下摇晃的感觉都没有太大的变化，但他立刻就知道了他在进行拜访。是因为温暖的感觉：美好的热量让他疑惑自己为什么要在北大西洋浪费那么多时间。他闭上双眼，享受着。

“又一个？那就说来听听吧。”

谢伊睁开眼睛，一个新人。刺客袍，当然。看在基督的份上，为什么他们总是刺客？“听什么？”

“我是怎么配不上我穿的这身衣服。”那个人耸了耸肩说，“我的谋生方式是如何玷污了它们。如果你必须要知道的话，我穿这衣服是因为它们舒服还结实。这只是衣服，你不能指望一个人每次穿衣服的时候都要签一份合同。”

这让谢伊想起了些什么。他和艾吉奥曾经聊过一次，在他们还在同一边的时候，想要确定其他访客都是什么人。艾吉奥提到过一个人穿着刺客袍，却不是兄弟会的成员，谢伊从未遇到过他。

那么他不是刺客。谢伊更自在了些，打量着他现在身处的这艘船的甲板。

“她是个美人儿。”他说，“她叫什么名字？”

那个人盯着他。

“寒鸦号。”他过了一会儿说。

“我的叫莫琳根。”谢伊说，“我的船，我是说，不是我的名字。”他伸出一只手，“谢伊·寇马克。”

又过了更长的一会儿，那个男人咧嘴笑了起来，握住他的手。“你一定要和我好好讲讲她。”他说，“爱德华·肯威。”

“来拜访一次，我会让你看个够。”谢伊边说边想。他刚才是说 **肯威** ？

他看向大副的所在——这绝对不可能——他拼命让自己不要露出任何表情。是的，那是阿德瓦勒，他可以肯定。

他应该问问大团长吗？

这不关他的事。现在，他只要为访客中多了一个不是敌人的人而感到高兴就好。

XxxxX

“看来你我之间有些共同之处。”

爱德华刚要站起来，震惊让他脚下不稳，他差点因为这个声音掉下屋顶。他又坐了下来，为了自己的安全，或许再多呆一会儿。基德会因为他迟到说他，但是基德刚刚在他的面前变成了一个女人，爱德华认为他有正当理由需要一点时间来接受。

他的访客是阿泰尔，爱德华努力回想他刚才说了什么。“我们的衣服不算共同之处吗？”

“我的衣服是通过训练和惩戒赢得的。”阿泰尔说，“ **你的** 衣服——”

“是，没错，我知道。”爱德华打断了他。现在他头脑清楚了些，这不是詹姆斯·基德第一次让他发懵，在他知道基德和那些穿越时间只为了对他说教的人是同类时他就不知道该如何反应。“那你说的是小伙子变大姑娘这回事了？我猜这样的袍子用来隐藏身材是很方便。”

“不是刺客。”阿泰尔说，“而且现在女性也可以自由地获取刺客袍。但是没错，我之前也见过这样的事。”

这一次，或许可以欢迎阿泰尔的到来。爱德华想找别人谈谈这事，基德他本人对此多半是无动于衷的。她本人，应该说。这要适应一段时间。

“你们的关系因此改变了吗？”爱德华问，“要赢得詹姆斯·基德的友谊可不容易，我不想就这么失去它。”

“我们关系是由钢铁铸就的。”阿泰尔说，“她是敌人，不是朋友。但我想那的确改变了我们，以某种方式。”

“某种方式？”

阿泰尔很少微笑，但他现在微笑了起来。“我娶了她。”

爱德华瞪着他，然后转而瞪着夜色，瞪着基德离开的方向。

“可我已经结婚了。”他嘟囔着，半是自言自语。

XxxxX

海尔森在齐欧离开后又在山洞里坐了一会儿，想要整理好自己，想要把关于她的每个细节都刻进自己的脑海中：她的温暖，她的气味，她变得粗糙的皮肤，她在说话和沉默时都那么灵巧的舌头。然而最终，他决定是时候处理手头的另一件事了。

“戴斯蒙！”他喊道。

没有回应，山洞里一片寂静。

“戴斯蒙，我知道你在这里。”他说，“你看见的是极度私密的时刻，你至少应该出来道歉。”

又过了一会儿，还是什么都没有发生。然后戴斯蒙慢慢地从一块突出的岩石后冒了出来。

“我本来还指望你没有注意到。”他盯着自己的脚嘟哝道。

“如果你的表现不是那样的话，我可能不会注意。”海尔森表示赞同。“我的注意力都被其他事情吸引了，但是很难忽略一个突然出现还发出 **尖叫** 的人。”

戴斯蒙满脸通红。“这在我意料之外。”

“并不足以毁了我这一晚，但是很没有礼貌。”海尔森说。

“抱歉。”戴斯蒙说，“相信我，我想要离开的。我……我一直闭着眼睛。”

“不要让这种事情再次发生了。”海尔森说。

“我会努力。”戴斯蒙说，“我发誓，但是我不知道我是不是能够控制。”

“不要让这种事情再次发生了。”海尔森重复道，“否则我会在下次拜访的时候证明我对你未来的朋友们是怎样的威胁。”

戴斯蒙盯着他。“他们是刺客。”他过了一会儿说。

海尔森几乎大笑起来。戴斯蒙依然相信他是一名刺客？这结论到底是怎么来的？“惨痛的损失，毫无疑问，但我会竭力控制住自己的泪水。”

“你在阿尼姆斯里看起来不像个混蛋。”戴斯蒙喃喃，“我以为你会更友好的。”

“我对我的朋友们很友好。”海尔森说，“我们说好了？”

XxxxX

她用余光看到了什么在动，她知道房子里只有自己一个人。敌人？访客？她弹出袖剑，以防万一。

但两者都不对。

“康纳？”她惊讶地问，“你在这里做什么？你是怎么进来的？”

康纳瞪着他。“你能看见我？”

当然不是。“你是一名 **访客** ？”

“我不知道你是我们中的一员。”他露出一点微笑，这个表情在他脸上显得很奇怪，但艾芙琳并不认为其中有任何虚假，可能只是他不习惯微笑。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“你也一样。”她回以微笑。“但真是难以置信！有办法可以测试这些拜访是不是真的了！我们可以安排见面，如果你没有出现的话，我就可以确定这些都只是我脑海里的想象。”

康纳僵硬了起来。“我亲身见过另一个访客。”他说，“我们谈起过拜访，它们是真实的。”

“你遇见了谁？”她好奇地问。就她所知，还有几个其他访客和他们生活在同一个时代，但他们都是圣殿骑士，不是吗？

“抱歉。”康纳说，“或许改天我会告诉你。”

她知道不能再追问下去。“好吧，我拥有的只有你的承诺，而据我所知你的承诺是一个幻觉。如果你不嫌麻烦的话，我很想见一面。”

他犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。“我们可以见面。”

“你有什么可以一起捕猎的目标吗？”她问。

“我们曾经一起捕猎过。”他说，“让我们在和平中相见吧。到家园来，有很多很好的人我想让你认识。”

XxxxX

和他没在阿尼姆斯里见过的访客相遇的时候，戴斯蒙总是觉得有点尴尬。阿尼姆斯本身也制造了不少尴尬，当然，尤其在他见到还没经历过某件他知道的事情的某个人的时候。但不管怎么说，阿泰尔、艾吉奥和康纳：他们是他觉得自己了解的人。他没有看过太多海尔森的时间，但……好吧，他绝对不会去和这个人闲聊的。但是爱德华？艾芙琳？谢伊？他不知道他们经历过什么，他们的生活和他如此不同，他不知道该和他们聊什么。

在他摆脱这摊事以后，他会没法交到新朋友的，除非他已经了解了他们一生中的重大事件，无论过去还是未来，这样会很麻烦。或许瑞贝卡和肖恩依然会保持联系，如果不行的话，好吧，他最好和他脑袋里的这些人找些共同话题。

他真的在计划这辈子就和他的幻觉交朋友了吗？

或许现在最好还是不要想太多关于未来的事情。

肖恩路过戴斯蒙的工作站，小声自言自语着。他的脚步突然停了下来：“那是……？”

戴斯蒙拒绝回头看他。是的，他可能是在看关于十八世纪航海的网页。那又怎么了？他已经从康纳那里了解了一点，当然，但是康纳在航海上花的时间完全比不上爱德华或者谢伊。

“戴斯蒙。”肖恩说，“我想你会发现 **我** 才是这里的历史学家，你要是让我失业的话就要自己写你的资料库笑话了，那感觉肯定不会一样。”

然后他突然开始唱歌。

不，等等——戴斯蒙在拜访。他在一艘船上，水手们正兴高采烈地唱着，而且 **冷得要死** ，也就是说多半是谢伊。

“你看起来心不在焉。”谢伊说。戴斯蒙回过头看见他在掌舵。“你是从什么事情里半路被扯过来的吗？”

谢伊看起来很戒备，就像他平时那样。这说得过去：他和大部分的访客的立场不同。某种程度上，戴斯蒙依旧觉得把自己当成刺客感觉奇怪，但圣殿骑士绝对不是他的朋友。

然而那是针对他自己时代的圣殿骑士。他和谢伊之间有什么真正无法相处的理由吗？和可能会夺取他身体的人成为朋友应该对他自己有好处。

“实际上我在读和航海有关的东西。”戴斯蒙承认道。

谢伊大笑起来。“喜欢上这感觉了，是吗？”

“我想你可以那么说。”戴斯蒙说，“我绝对有兴趣。”

“警告你，我不会被忽悠到让你来掌舵的。”谢伊说，“我知道有人拍马屁的感觉，我对我们的海盗朋友做了差不多一样的事。”但是他的嗓音温暖了起来。“书本有他们的长处，但是没有哪本书可以和真正的航行相比。让你的剑刃远离我和我的船员，或许我会带你到处看看。”

XxxxX

“美丽而有技巧。”艾吉奥在他们看着米莉恩清理她的猎物时说。“好女人。”

“拥有她是我们的幸运。”康纳赞同道。他小心地和艾吉奥保持几步的距离，他对这个男人没有敌意，但是艾吉奥总是想要碰他。

艾吉奥又看了她一会儿。“我想要和她说话。”

“你和米莉恩能有什么事？”康纳困惑地问。

“不做什么，只是谈谈。你从来都不想要和女性交谈吗？只是享受听她说话的愉悦？”

“她听不见你。”康纳说。这样可能是最好的，他已经开始怀疑艾吉奥的动机了。

然后他发现自己就站在艾吉奥之前的位置，看着三步开外自己的身体。

一阵暴怒和恐惧淹没了他。这事情之前发生过，谢伊夺走他的身体想要攻击阿基里斯，而现在艾吉奥占据了他的身体来攻击——

不是攻击，是 **勾引** ，这样 **更糟** ——

“艾吉奥，如果你碰她，我们就永远当不成朋友了。”

“我不会做出任何不当的举动。”艾吉奥举着康纳的双手说，“我就想问问她打猎的情况，然后我就离开。”

“她已经订婚了，艾吉奥！”康纳急切地说，但是艾吉奥已经向着米莉恩大步走去。康纳只能跟着，想要凭借纯粹的意志力夺回他的身体。之前这样有用，但是当时他害怕阿基里斯会失去生命，而不管他有多么不希望艾吉奥和米莉恩说话，他的内心都知道她没有危险。

米莉恩爽朗地和艾吉奥打招呼，相信他就是康纳。艾吉奥说话算话，他只和她谈了狩猎，但他是用艾吉奥的方式——站得比康纳要近得多，语气和笑容都很温暖，说话间带着夸张的手势，还时不时地碰对方的手或手臂。米莉恩依然在微笑，但她显露出了困惑。康纳是如此苦恼，他都不知道自己以后还能不能再和她说话了。

艾吉奥说到一半就消失了，康纳发现他回到了自己的身体后立即借口离开，几乎是跑掉的。

第二天，米莉恩因为紧张，在婚礼前消失了。

在他追踪到她，并把她带回家之后，康纳往门前的柱子上又砍了一柄战斧。他拒绝告诉阿基里斯他是在和谁作战。


	4. 第四章

艾吉奥发现自己与现实是如此疏离，当他发现自己身处完全陌生的地方时都几乎无法感到惊讶。他在一个陌生的房间里，由金属、木料与砖石构成，充斥着奇异的物体，这应该会让他感到新奇或是警惕的，如果他不是刚刚才看着自己的家人在眼前被绞死。

他站在一张床边，被一道低矮的玻璃墙与房间的其他地方隔开。床上的男人动了动睁开双眼，然后忙乱地从艾吉奥身边爬开，突然恐慌起来。

“哦，上帝啊。”那个男人半是笑着说，“艾吉奥，当然了，我现在也能看到你了。”

艾吉奥之前没有见过这个男人，他完全不知道这个陌生人怎么会知道他的名字。他觉得他应该感到好奇的，但是不知为何他做不到。

“我猜我应该做个自我介绍。”男人说着用被单裹住自己，伸出一只手。“戴斯蒙。”

艾吉奥机械地握住他的手。

戴斯蒙开始皱眉。“嗨，你还好吗？我以为你更健谈些的。”

艾吉奥什么都没有说。

“对你来说这是什么时候？我是说，发生了什么？”

他在做梦，艾吉奥确信。

当戴斯蒙再次开口的时候，他的声音轻了很多。“是……是在处决之后，是吗？”

艾吉奥紧张了起来，戴斯蒙一定感觉到了，不知道为什么，艾吉奥还握着他的手。

“我很抱歉。”戴斯蒙说，“我真的很抱歉。我希望我可以阻止这一切。”他用另一只手抓住艾吉奥的前臂，看着他的双眼。“这不是你的错。”

在之后很长、很长的一段时间里，艾吉奥都相信这是一场梦。但他依然会回想那些话语，在他需要它们的时候。

XxxxX

能够见到如此重要的历史人物是件有趣的事，哪怕他们两个的立场对立，但是阿泰尔依然是他不怎么欢迎的访客之一。海尔森和艾吉奥达成了共识：他们彼此都不会试图影响对方的时间，但是阿泰尔拒绝和圣殿骑士做交易，那就意味着海尔森必须时刻提防他夺取他的身体。

通常来说海尔森时刻都保持着戒备，当然。但在某些时刻，当他全神贯注于某些别的东西——比如说，在一片漆黑的夜色中跟踪一名穿过殖民地的刺客……

海尔森突然发现他在自己的身体外面，他吐出诅咒，现在他不得不看着自己——

唔……他看着自己转身面对目标的突然袭击，显然如此。他怎么会没注意到她在那里？

阿泰尔，他推测，但是不可能。是同盟，谢伊？

海尔森看着自己把目标掐晕，藏在灌木丛中，然后他发现自己回到了身体中。他立即回过头查看是谁帮了他。

阿泰尔站在他的面前，一脸令人难以忍受的得意洋洋。

“你的确还记得我是你的敌人，是吗？”海尔森问道，擦去嘴唇上的血迹。

“但你是我们中的一员。”阿泰尔说，“无论我们是什么。”

“我还不知道你开始喜欢我了。”

“我不是无偿这么做的。作为回报，你要放过这名刺客。”

海尔森低头看向他昏迷的目标，被厚重的蕨类半遮掩着躺在那里。“她已经当了我们很长一段时间的眼中钉了。”

“而且她还会继续当下去。”阿泰尔说，“用你的命换她的。我的确救了你的命，如果你不想要的话……”

他们对视了一段时间。

“很好。”海尔森最终说道，“她可以活下去。”他对着阿泰尔露出最严苛的表情。“保持警惕，否则我可能会救你一命。”

XxxxX

“是啊，我知道你的感觉。”戴斯蒙说着，跑步跟上康纳。“我爸也是个差不多的混蛋。”

然而他爸爸并没有真的引发波士顿大屠杀，这得算清楚。

“话说回来，我们这是去哪儿？”他不确定他在阿尼姆斯里有到过这么远的地方。

“港口有一船茶叶。”康纳说，“卖掉得来的钱会用来资助威廉·约翰逊，而他想要买下我村子的土地。我的……同盟”——他听起来对这个用词不太确定——“想要给大英政府传个信。我们要去毁掉那些茶。”

戴斯蒙突然停了下来。理论上来说，他不需要跑步来跟上康纳，只有康纳真的需要跑，任何访客都会被他拖着走，他们不能离拜访的对象太远。戴斯蒙只是喜欢活动双腿，或者是他双腿的幻觉，这样他就不用觉得自己是被拖走的。

康纳也一样停了下来，转身面对他。

“毁掉那些茶？”戴斯蒙问，“把它们倒进海里？波士顿港？”

“是的。”康纳说。

这……真的是太酷了。戴斯蒙对圣地、意大利或是伊斯坦布尔的历史都没有太多了解，直到他真的生活在其中，但这是他 **了解** 的事情。

“可以让我倒一箱吗？”戴斯蒙问。

康纳微微皱眉。“多半会有麻烦的，战斗的时候我需要在我自己的身体里。”

“来嘛。”戴斯蒙说，“如果你有一点太平的时间的话，拜托。”

康纳又犹豫了一会儿。

“如果有太平的时候的话。”他说，“可能吧。”

戴斯蒙咧嘴笑起来。

XxxxX

“康纳！”爱德华招呼道。他的嗓音奇怪地压低了，但是他咧嘴笑着。“就等着你们里面的谁出现呢。过来，我有东西要给你看。”

康纳前进的时候看了下周围。他习惯在爱德华的船上拜访他，而不是在房子里。“这是什么地方？”

“这里？这是我家。”爱德华说。“最后在伦敦安顿下来，不再杀人了。好吧，杀得比以前少，也有了新的理由。你知道我加入了刺客吧？”

“你之前告诉过我。”康纳说，“在我们集合起来和戴斯蒙告别的时候。”

“听起来很凄凉的样子。”爱德华停顿了一会儿以后说。“我猜还是可以有所期待的。我会记得再告诉你一次。”他摇了摇头。“让我们想点开心的事情吧。快来！”

康纳跟着他走到一个昏暗的房间门口。爱德华消失在里面片刻，出来的时候怀里抱着什么东西。

一个宝宝。

“这是海尔森。”爱德华说。

康纳感觉他好像在非常遥远的地方看着自己。不，他上周才杀死了他的父亲，命运不可以这么对他。

康纳感觉这整个悲伤的故事肯定都写在了他的脸上，但是爱德华完全专注在他的儿子身上，没有注意。

“他是完美的，是不是？”爱德华问。“和他妈妈长得一样。你一定要见见她。”

他不知道，康纳提醒自己。这个爱德华还没有见到戴斯蒙的牺牲。这个爱德华完全不知道他怀中的孩子会成长为康纳的父亲，并且抹去整个殖民地的刺客组织。

这个爱德华完全不知道他眼前的男人会杀死他的儿子。

宝宝海尔森笑起来，向康纳伸出手，像是要去抓他的袍子。

“看呀。”爱德华慈爱地笑着说，“我发誓他能看见你。”

XxxxX

“Monsieur（法语：先生）寇马克。”艾芙琳警惕地说。她知道访客之一是圣殿骑士团的大团长，当她发现自己拜访的是他的时候总是尽量隐藏起来。但她第一次遇见谢伊的时候他还是刺客，她和他说了话，没有多想。现在他是圣殿骑士了，他知道她的身份。

谢伊点点头。“小姐。”

她可以在他的脸上看到同样的不自在，艾芙琳反应过来。他并不觉得他得到的情报给了他优势，他在忙着思考她拥有的那些关于他的情报。在他们上一次谈话时，谢伊并不知道他们最终会处在对立面。

她感到自己放松了一些，如果他们都有同样的劣势，那么他们就是在平等地面对彼此。

事实上，谢伊可能正是她现在需要交谈的对象。她抱起双臂作为和平的表示，他知道这样子她没法立即做出攻击，因为她要花时间来取出武器。谢伊在犹豫了片刻后，也做出了同样的姿势。

“你离开了刺客。”她说。

“碰巧我已经知道了。”

“你确定这是正确的选择？”

谢伊小心地看着她。“我并不觉得自己真的有选择。”他说，“他们迫使我做了违背良心的事情，而任何流泪和解的可能都在他们差点谋杀我的时候消失了。”

“但你觉得和他们一起是错的。”她希望可以在他面前隐瞒起自己的怀疑，但她觉得他已经猜到了。她的一生都在掩藏各种事情，或许内心中的不确定已经多到难以埋葬。“你回顾过去然后确信不疑。”

“我不知道。我知道我在当刺客的时候做了一些好事。”他咬住嘴唇，“和一些很好的人合作过。或许另一名导师不会派我去里斯本，我还会继续和他们一起，但我只能站在我现在的位置作出判断。”

或许，有另一名导师，她也不会有现在的感觉。“你后悔离开吗？”

“我后悔失去我的朋友们。”他说，“如果我认为刺客是他们假装出来的那样子还会更后悔。信条的确是高尚的，问题在于人们没有遵循信条。”

他犹豫了。

“我不知道我能不能说圣殿骑士的做法对所有人类来说都是正确的。”他说，“但对我来说是正确的。”

“圣殿骑士的存在就是为了把他们的看法强加给全人类。”艾芙琳说。

谢伊大笑。“刺客难道不是吗？两边都想要改变这个世界，我总觉得想些比较小的事情更容易。”他停下来，用手飞快地画着小圆圈，像是要把他的想法塑造成某种能够表达的东西。“在我看来，纽约正苦于那些帮派，打倒他们，人们的生活就会改变。这不是整个世界，但对我来说足够了。”

“所以你觉得我应该尽力帮助我能看到的人们？”

“做你认为正确的事。”他耸耸肩。“抱歉，我知道这没什么帮助。”

“不。”她说，“不，我认为这就是我需要听到的话，谢谢你。”

XxxxX

“我从来没想到你是个多愁善感的人，康纳。”

“你不了解的事情还有很多。”

他发现自己在一个墓园里，海尔森和康纳都站在他面前几英尺的地方，背对着他。他的儿子和孙子，这感觉还是那么奇怪。

或许爱德华最好还是留在他们视野外。

但是海尔森转过身看见了他，飞驰在他脸上的表情是——内疚？恐惧？痛苦？——这足以令爱德华的好奇心把他留在原地，而不是做出更好的抉择。海尔森轻轻推了一下康纳，他转身后立即后退了一步。

“看来是个正经的家庭聚会啊。”爱德华轻快地说，想要驱散不安的氛围，但是不自在的感觉反而加深了。

“我们应当去别的地方。”康纳咕哝着，不愿看向他。

“你们都是真的在这里吗？”爱德华问，“还是有一个在拜访？”

“我是作为访客来的。”海尔森说，“但我认为在某种意义上，我们都在这里。”

康纳奇怪地露出吓坏了的样子。“父亲，不要——”

“某种意义上？”爱德华问，“你是什么意思？”

海尔森停顿了一下。“说话没过脑子。”他说，“没什么意思。”

但是爱德华的双眼已经看到了他们身后坟墓上的名字。海尔森·肯威。

这是一下恶毒的重击。他当然知道他的儿子不会永远活下去，但知道你的孩子是个凡人和实际看到他的安息之地是完全不同的……

他必须转过身，这样就不会看到下面的日期，他的腿感觉在打晃。

“是怎么回事？”他问，虽然他知道答案会毁灭他。

“我不能告诉你。”他从来不知道康纳听起来会如此不安。“我无法告诉你。请不要问我。”

一只手放在他的肩上，海尔森的手。爱德华抬起手紧紧握住。

过了一会儿，爱德华把另一只手伸向康纳。“过来。”他说，他至少能让自己的声音平稳。“你也是我们的一员，如果一个人需要他的家人在身边……”

康纳没有接过他的手，但是他短暂地，轻轻地用自己的手碰了他一下。

在爱德华回到他自己的时间以后，他立即去查看海尔森，他正平和地睡着。之后的三天里，他几乎没让这孩子离开过他的怀抱。

XxxxX

一般来说，见到那些不知为何与他有所联系的刺客们是件令人不安的事情。谢伊通常会寻找某些可以让他感到自在的锚，如果是他们来拜访，那没问题，尤其当他在海上的时候。他可能会有被控制的危险，但是在莫琳根号的甲板上他感觉最为安全。如果他身在一群访客中，他会寻找比较友好的面孔，比如海尔森或爱德华。

而发现自己出现在艾吉奥的兄弟会总部，只有艾吉奥、艾芙琳和戴斯蒙？一点自在的感觉都没有。

无论他们三个之前在谈论什么，在看到他的时候都沉默了下来。

“抱歉。”谢伊说，“没想打扰你们的，我这就……”他支吾着，没法说出要离开，因为他做不到，而且他们都知道这点。这些拜访一定是可以控制的，至少在某种程度上——他已经怀疑艾芙琳可以选择自己离开的时机有一段时间了——但谢伊还做不到。

艾吉奥示意一个空着的座位，就在戴斯蒙和艾芙琳之间。“坐吧。”

谢伊小心翼翼地坐下，然后又站了起来。就这么坐在那儿，接受刺客组织中最大的传奇之一的注视？他做不到。“如果你们能接受的话，我宁愿躺到角落里，把耳朵堵起来。”

“我们是这么糟糕的谈话对象吗？”艾吉奥假装受到了侮辱。

“我的出现就已经让你们聊不下去了。”

“因为我们之前正谈到你。”艾芙琳说。他的不自在一定是显露在了脸上，因为她大笑起来。“我只是告诉他们你是如何在我无法下决心的时候帮助了我。”

他看向她。“你留在了刺客里。”他说，半是为了确认。

她点头。“但你让我对自己的决定放心了。”她抓住他的手，把他拉回椅子上，他对自己竟然放任她这么做感到惊讶。“我想我听说你加入圣殿骑士后对你做出的评价是错误的。”

“你认为我是一个叛徒。”他耸耸肩，虽然要把这些话说出口并不容易。“我的确是。”

“是啊，但听起来似乎你不得不这么做。”戴斯蒙说。“如果我的时代的刺客让我毁灭了一座城市，我想我不可能就这样算了。”

“怎样？”艾吉奥问，“愿意和我们一起坐下了吗？”

谢伊看向艾芙琳，这感觉不太真实。“我猜我也没别的地方可去。”

艾芙琳和他生活在差不多的年代，他记起来，他想知道他们有没有可能真的见面。

如果他们能见面，多半是接到了杀死彼此的任务。

XxxxX

阿泰尔的睡眠很糟，他梦见了苹果，还有阿尔慕林，以及被迫杀死他双眼空洞的兄弟们。在某个时刻，他意识到房间里还有别人。

他睁开双眼。

戴斯蒙背靠墙坐着。某种意义上，阿泰尔很高兴能见到他，虽然他尽力不要表现出来。有时候一个人需要陪伴，而不用开口戴斯蒙也总能知道他经历了什么，因为那个“阿尼姆斯”。那让阿泰尔不太舒服，知道他的一生被人窥探，但在这种时刻，他希望有人能理解他的悲伤，但又不想大声说出口。

阿泰尔坐了起来。

“这是什么时候？”戴斯蒙问。

“阿尔慕林。苹果。”他只需要说这些，戴斯蒙的双眼睁大了。

“哦，天，阿泰尔，我很抱歉。”他犹豫起来，“我不知道我是不是应该提前告诉你。”

“我并不希望知晓自己的未来。”阿泰尔说，实际上他不得不要求艾吉奥别再告诉他。

说艾吉奥……

“我来的不是个好时候？”艾吉奥来回打量着他们。

“阿尔慕林使用了苹果。”戴斯蒙说。

艾吉奥立即穿过房间，把手放在阿泰尔的肩上。“我很抱歉，导师。”

“我不是你的导师。”阿泰尔咕哝，知道说了也没用。但是艾吉奥的手是温暖的，不知怎么让他不再感到那么疏离。奇怪，居然是一个并不真的存在的人把他和这个世界再次联系起来。

下一个是爱德华，戴斯蒙把他拽到一边去解释发生的事情，或者试图解释。

“什么？什么是苹果？好吧，我知道什么是苹果，但你到底在说什么？”

戴斯蒙把事情简化了一下，看起来，片刻后爱德华走向阿泰尔。

“我并不真的明白这里发生了什么。”爱德华说，“但戴斯蒙告诉我你失去了很多，那是我可以理解的东西。”他看看四周，“你应该到我这儿来，有朗姆酒，歌唱和女人。当然，你只能通过我来体验酒和女人，但为了帮到朋友，我可以喝上一整天。”

“令人心动的提议。”艾吉奥说，“但我们还是可以歌唱的，不是吗？”

“好吧，在陆地上的感觉不太一样。”爱德华说，他的勉强显然是装的。“但我可以教你们几首船歌。”

艾芙琳出现时，爱德华和艾吉奥正在全情投入地演绎《Lowlands Away》。她对戴斯蒙露出一个不知所措的微笑，戴斯蒙只是耸了耸肩。艾芙琳又听了一会儿，然后只在开始的时候犹豫了一下，就加入了重复的唱段。爱德华停下来给她喝了个彩。

谢伊在下一首歌的时候出现了，阿泰尔可以看见他脸上掠过的不自在，毕竟这是一房间的刺客。但很快显露出他知道这些歌的表情，他毫不犹豫地加入了《Randy Dandy-O》的合唱。这时候戴斯蒙也一起唱了起来，有些在意自己的表现。阿泰尔保持沉默，但他在听。那声音很难说优美——尤其是艾吉奥和戴斯蒙，唱得不怎么样——但那填补了他的空虚。

“现在。”艾吉奥在船歌之间的休息时段说，“既然你们被剥夺了享受意大利吟游诗人的愉悦——”

“哦，上帝啊。”谢伊咕哝着。

“啊，是的。”艾吉奥补充，“谢伊曾经有幸在我被三个诗人围堵的时候来拜访，而我感到你们一生中都没有领略过意大利最优秀的音乐家是不公平的。”

他一直唱到他们乞求他停下。海尔森和康纳出现的时候艾吉奥明显已经开始乱编歌词了（“想要押韵是真的很难/当我的脑海里还有/七个不同时代的吟游诗人”）。他们两个看起来都不知道这是个什么状况。

“这里发生了什么事？”海尔森在艾吉奥终于安静下来以后问道。

“还挺有趣的，大团长。”谢伊说，“我们可以其他时候再冲突，今晚就作为朋友相处吧。”  
海尔森看起来充满怀疑，但他坐了下来。

艾芙琳为他们唱了几首，康纳和戴斯蒙不愿意唱他们当时的歌，但阿泰尔发现自己希望他们可以被说服。他开始意识到在不同的年代和地区，肯定会有那么多种不同的音乐，他想要听到更多。

他们达成共识，继续唱船歌，因为很容易学会。直到他的卧房门打开的时候，阿泰尔才意识到他也唱了起来。

“阿泰尔？”马利克睡眼惺忪地皱眉看他，“你在干嘛？”

歌声突然停了，阿泰尔可以听见爱德华和艾吉奥正挣扎着压抑他们的大笑。

“我正在痊愈，马利克。”他说。


End file.
